stingrayfandomcom-20200215-history
The Man From The Navy
After Agent X20 sabotages a missile during a test between WASP and the World Navy, Troy must prove the innocence of the Navy Captain, a task made difficult by the Captain's arrogant nature and his disparaging attitude towards the WASPs. Plot The crew of Stingray are participating in a joint World Navy/WASP operation to test a WN developed marine missile against Stingray. The dummy missile fired by the WN sub commanded by Captain Jacques Jordan manages to strike Stingray on the tail fin after a long chase, despite the crew's efforts to evade. They are observed by Agent X20, who reports his findings to Titan. Titan decides to steal the missile during the next day's testing. Back at Marineville, Captain Jordan manages to irritate Troy with his disparaging attitude towards the WASPs, as well as Phones. Marina invites everyone over for dinner, but Jordan's attitude and flirting with Atlanta infuriate Troy, who storms out and drives off. Atlanta is confused, and Phones tries to comfort Marina, who is upset that the dinner dissolved into fighting. The next day, testing commences similarly to the day before, with WN27 set to fire a disarmed test missile at Stingray. Tensions are still running high between Troy and Jordan, and he doesn't help by continuously needling Troy. However, two Aquaphibians board WN27 and hold Jordan at gunpoint, ordering him to arm the missile or they will shoot him. Terrified, Jordan obeys, but tries to warn Troy. In the end, he fires the missile at Stingray, who, assuming nothing is amiss, proceeds as they did the day before. Luckily, they dodge the missile causing it to smash into a rocky cliff and detonate, but it definitely surprises the crew! A furious Troy attempts to radio Jordan, but there is no answer. Shore tells Troy to fire on the sub since there are still four other missiles aboard. Jordan, who is now alone in the sub since the Aquaphibians fled, desperately protests his innocence, but the crew is doubtful. Suddenly, Phones hears another vessel on the Aquascan, and they spot two Aquaphibians fleeing in a Terror Fish, which they blow up. Back in Marineville, Commander Shore is grilling Jordan, but Troy comes in and backs up his story of the Aquaphibians taking over his ship. Jordan is relieved, but Commander Shore tells him that he is a coward, and that if he was in the WASP, Shore would have had him thrown out. Later that night, Marina invites everyone over for dinner again. Jordan continues to be an arrogant jerk, until even Atlanta had enough. Troy called him out on his behavior and cowardice, and Jordan left the party in a huff, leaving everyone else to enjoy dinner. Regular Voice Cast *Captain Troy Tempest - Don Mason *Lieutenant George Lee 'Phones' Sheridan - Robert Easton *Lieutenant Atlanta Shore - Lois Maxwell *Commander Sam Shore - Ray Barrett *Sub-Lieutanant John Fisher - Ray Barrett *Titan- Ray Barrett *Surface Agent X20- Robert Easton Guest Voice Cast * Captain Jacques Jordan- David Graham * Aquaphibians- David Graham WASP Equipment Used * Stingray Non-WASP Equipment Used * World Navy 27 * Troy Tempest's Car Trivia * The World Navy and the WASPs are shown to have a rivalry between the two organizations in this episode. * The song by Duke Dexter appears twice in this episode during the party scenes. Goofs Category:Episodes